


Unto Your Failure

by SylaiseHearthKeeper95



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylaiseHearthKeeper95/pseuds/SylaiseHearthKeeper95
Summary: Fen'Harel had locked all the gods away... o so he thought. What happens when two escape and are friends with a lonely elf who is accused of murder?
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 8





	1. Pologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for a beta that knows the Dragon Age world. (October 10, 2020)

A silver haired elven woman pulls a black haired elven man out from behind a boulder. Her golden eyes look out trying to see her old friend.  
" _Dirthamen? We can't stay here. We must get to your temple and into Uthenera.._ " She whispers. " _Fen'Harel may still come for us.._ "  
He shifts and looks up at her. " _Sylaise, you should leave me here._."  
" _NEVER!!!_ " She yells, caressing his face. " _Vhenan, you are my love, my life... Even though we were betrayed by our shared Vhenan..._ "  
Sylaise lays her hand on his chest, a mint glow surrounding him and healing all his wounds. As they run from Arlathan, they keep their eyes peeled for Pride. Sylaise concentrates and turns into a falcon, Dirthamen turns into a Raven and they fly together to the temple of Dirthamen.  
They enter his Uthenera chamber and lay down to rest.

Little did they know that they would lay resting for centuries…


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they awaken... to an unkown world.

_Elven_

Common

Chapter One

Sylaise and Dirthamen wake from Uthenera in confusion.

" _Vhenan? How long have we slept?_ " questions Sylaise. She stands from the bed and walks out to the main chamber, looking for Dirthamen's disciples. Instead of a rich looking chamber with lit flames and golden walls, she is met with drab stone and skeletons surrounded by unlit torches. Sylaise turns and runs to Dirthamen, pulling him up and out of the bed all the way to the chamber.

" _Look!! There is no one here! You temples are no longer being unhabituated!!!_ "

" _We need to leave and find others of our kind._ " Dirthamen whispers, holding her gently. He leads her back to their room. "Lets get dressed and see how much the world has changed."

Sylaise nods and pulls on a crimson and gold dress with gold armbands and gold footwraps. She then turns and clothes Dirthamen in a black tunic with dark blur breeches, with black footwraps. Dirthamen ties his mess of dreadlocks into a ponytail and dons his raven headdress, handing Sylaise her fire headdress.

" _Are you ready, Vhenan?_ " Dirthamen asks holding his hand out to her. Sylaise nods and takes his hand. He leads them out of his temple and are hit with bright sunlight and green grass.

Sylaise holds his hand tightly. " _How long were we asleep?! I do not recognize anything?!_ " She exclaims.

" _What is that in distance?_ " asks Dirthamen. He spies in the distance white towers with banners flying from the tops. Sylaise whips her head around to look in the same direction. " _It looks like a city, but I don’t recognize it… Shall we go that way_?"

Dirthamen nods and then stops Sylaise from walking ahead. He transforms into a raven and flies off towards the towers, Sylaise following in her falcon form.

They fly into the city and land in a shadowed corner. As they transform back, Sylaise noticed something.

" _Vhenan, I don’t see any of our kind. There are only ones with round ears._ " Dirthamen whispers in her ear.

Sylaise nods and they transform back and take flight in search of elves.

They upon a young man with brilliant white hair with sky blue eyes. He is sitting next to a campfire, sharpening his sword which he points at them when they transform in front of him.

" _Hello, we do not wish you any harm. May we share you fire and ask some questions about the world?_ " asks Dirthamen.

The young man nods and returns to sharpening his sword in front of them. " _What do you wish to know?_ "

" _What is your name? What is the year? And why are elves so scarce in the city? Why do you wear Elgar'nan's brand on you face?_ " asks Sylaise.

" _My name is Finiral. It is 9:41 Dragon. Most elves live in either Dalish clans or in Alienages in the cities. But if you are a mage and get caught by Shemlen, you get thrown in their mage prisons. I got Elgar'nan tattooed on my face to represent my need of vengeance against the shems for taking my intended from me._ "

Sylaise and Dirthamen stare at him shock. Unable to contain herself, Sylaise throws fireballs into the campfire.

" _Over a millennia?! A millennia of sleep?!_ " She roars with anger, causing Dirthamen to jump and try to soothe her. " _Our Vhenan caused the end of our magic and then like fools we slept for too long! Dir, we cannot fix anything!!! We are now strangers in this world?!_ " Sylaise crumbles into Dirthamen's arms, sobbing.

" _You wear a slave brand willingly?_ " asks Dirthamen softly.

" _Slave brand? No, we get these tattoos when we come of age to honor our gods…_ " the young man says, looking shocked at the slight against his tattoo. " _Wait.. What do you mean you were asleep for over a millennia? Are you from the time of Arlathan?_ "

Dirthamen nods. " _We gave our slaves brand of our choosing. Of course Sylaise here hated branding people as slaves, and after her and Fen explained why it was wrong, I stopped branding new slaves.. At least unwilling slaves.._ "

The young man stares at them. " _She is Sylaise? The Hearthkeeper? And Fen can only be Fen'Harel. Which if you and her sided with him, all of our legends and stories are wrong. Wait, who are you?!_ " He turns pale. " _I willingly took slave brandings?!_ "

Sylaise nods and take Finrial's hands in hers. He turns and looks at her. She smiles as she starts humming and massaging his fingers.

" _My name is Dirthamen. Our Vhenan was called Fen'Harel or Pride. What caused him to raise the Veil was Andruil. She came home from a hunt different. She was volatile and angry all the time. She became abusive towards Ghilan'nain, her wife, and she became even more cruel to her slaves. As her sister, Sylaise couldn’t act against her in anyway that angered her. One day she went to far and went after Fen'Harel for denying her advances. Mythal stepped between them and was 'killed'. After that incident, he created the Veil, without telling us. He almost locked us away forever but we managed to escape to my temple nearby and rest in Uthenera… We never imagined that we would sleep for over a millennia._ " He stops and watches Finrial and Sylaise. " _Vhenan, he's not our child._ "

Sylaise sighs and nods. She starts to stop, but Finrial clasps his other hand over hers. " _Its okay, it feels nice. I've never had parents to comfort me. They disappeared when I was a baby._ "

Sylaise's face lights up and she continues, smiling and humming an elvish lullaby.

" _Will you be our child?_ " Sylaise asks softly. Finrial looks shocked and nods, his eyes tearing up. " _How old are you Finrial?_ "

" _I am only 16 summers old._ " Finrial says softly.

" _You are so young….._ " Sylaise whispers, drawing him into her arms. " _I will call you Fin. As long as thats ok with you?_ " Finrial nods, snuggling into her chest with a smile.

" _We will continue to this Conclave in the morning. But we need fake names to use in this time. I will go by Dir. Vhenan, you will be Nen." Dirthamen says pulling them both close. "Lets sleep for now._ "

They settle down in a cuddle pile and fall asleep fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be referring to them by their fake names from now on. Sylaise will be Nen, Dirthamen will be Dir, and Finrial will be Fin.


End file.
